Death Reborn
by RupeeOfMadness
Summary: Malistare has been defeated, and all of the death magic has been forgotten, all of the undead has vanished. A young wizard named David ThunderHammer discovers more than he bargained for while training on what he thought was any ordinary day. Rated K for slight language. STORY DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Death Reborn**

A/N: Hello random reader! This is my first FanFic, so please read and review! Just please don't *puts on fireproof suit* flame too much. Also, I will be accepting OCs, so please send some to me, either in a PM or in the comments. Enjoy!

Years after Malistare has been defeated, all death magic has been forgotten and all the undead with it. Few fights have been made, except for when wizards need to train. This is the story of how David ThunderHammer, an adept sorcerer, and his friends save Wizard City.

I feel a hot burst of heat as the Magma Man casts Fire Cat at me. You get kind of used to it though, when you train in a street that's practically on fire. Oh, sorry, this is David ThunderHammer, balance and storm wizard. I'm pretty advanced for an adept. I cast spells with no trouble at all, like a natural. I cast Locust Swarm at the Magma Man and think, _too _easy. It takes 245 damage, 10 over its maximum health. It then sinks back into the ground. I walk over to my friend, Colin SandGem, who is waiting on the sidewalk. He's my mentor, having to watch my every move in every battle I'm in. "Very impressive," he says. "Thanks," I reply. "Don't you think I can train on something in Krokotopia, like Ice Weavers in the Krokosphinx, though? It would be a nice change from the heat in Fire Cat Alley," I ask. "No, you must finish training here, in Wizard City." "Come on!" I complain. "I see initiate wizards going there all the time!" He says, "You're apparently not as ready as them. Besides, Headmaster Ambrose hasn't given us the world key." "Wait," I say as I see a dark, cloaked figure heading towards the entrance to the Dark Cave. "What _is _that?"

A/N: That concludes chapter one! Sorry it's so short, but like I said before, it's my first FanFic. So, **REVIEW **and **SEND IN YOUR OCs!** Here's the fourm:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

School:

Second School:

Appearance:

Robe Colors:

Hat Colors:

Boots Colors:

Personality:

Love Interest:

Bio:

A/N: That's all you need to do. See yall next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello readers! Yay, 5 reviews! Anyways, without further ado, here's chapter 2!

I bolted after the figure, with Colin running behind me yelling, "David! Wait up!" As soon as I got in the Dark Cave, I heard a rustling bush to my left. "Wha-?" I say.

Colin, clearly caught up behind me, reminds me,"David, you're not focusing. We can worry about that strange, noise making bush later, but now we're after that thing." He points at the figure, which is now running around the corner.

At the next turn, I see the weirdest thing I think I'll ever see. The figure is standing in the middle of the street, raising tons of old, rotten bodies from the ground. I thought all death magic was gone, and the undead too. I guess I was wrong, because this didn't look like a trick.

I run around the next corner, and see a girl in light blue and black fighting off the zombies. She looks like she needs help, so I join the battle with her. I cast Lightning Bats at the first Rotting Fodder, as I remember they were called by the people I helped on Triton Avenue. I also cast Scorpion at the second, and both spells defeat the decomposing creatures.

The girl tries to cast Snow Serpent at the third, but her spell fizzles. It is now our opponent's turn. The third uses Lightning Bats at the girl, who goes down with a scream. As the fourth casts Lightning Bats at me, I think, _Oh crap_, right before I black out.

"Ugh," I groan as my vision begins to clear. I sit up, and I can see that I'm in Headmaster Ambrose's office, and that the girl that blacked out with me is on the ground next to me, not awake yet. Ambrose is at his desk, his back to me.

As he turns around and sees me, he says, "Ah! You're finally awake. You gave me quite a scare when I found you, you know!"

"Wait," I ask," Where's Colin?" "I'm afraid that he wasn't found."

A/N: Yay, more cliffhangers! Anyways, that's chapter two. Thanks to lunarphase for sending in Stephanie and AKarrit for Tatiana!


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey Everyone! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday or two days ago (I try to update everyday). I was at my friend's house on Thursday and yesterday my power went out right when I was done typing and wouldn't come back on. My friend made me play Skylanders. XD Anyways, here's chapter 3!_

"What do you mean, 'He wasn't found'?" I question.

Headmaster Ambrose says,"I didn't see him when I found you two. I do have rescue teams out searching for him, though."

I remember something different, something about Krokotopia.

"Hey," I say, "How come I can't go to Krokotopia? I think I'm perfectly ready enough to help the Manders and those excavators from Marleybone."

"I'm keeping you here for a reason, and you'll see why soon enough," he answers.

"Fine," I say.

The girl on the ground next to me finally wakes up, groans, and asks,"Where am I?"

Ambrose starts to speak, but I say,"It's okay, I'll explain it to her outside."

I drag the groggy girl outside into the Commons, the colorful main hub of Wizard City, and tell her how we got there, and what happened.

"Didn't you have a friend with you?" she asks.

I reply,"Yeah, but he wasn't found. Actually, I don't think he was in the battle with us at all. Oh, and I forgot to ask, what's your name?"

"Tatiana IceBlade. What's yours?" she says.

"David ThunderHammer," I answer.

She says, "I've got to go to Ice class or else I'll be late. See ya!" as she runs over to the tunnel that leads to Ravenwood Academy.

I then hear another rustling bush. I strut over to the second noise making bush and pull away the branches to find a girl in white clothes. She stands up from her crouching position in the bush and stretches.

"Are you watching me?" I interrogate.

"No, but never mind that. I heard that Colin's in trouble, and he's my friend, too. I think we need to help him," she says.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. I don't even know who you are," I say.

She replies, "My name's Stephanie LightSong. You don't need to say who you are, I already know."

"Now," I say, "that's kind of creepy, but anyways, we don't know what's happened to Colin, much less where he's at. It could be years before we find even a single clue."

"It doesn't matter, we wouldn't be able to start searching today. The day is almost over"- I suddenly notice the sun dimming and going down- "and I have to stop at the Bazaar to get some things."

"Okay then," I say. "See you later!"

She then runs off to the Shopping District. I also have to get my robe replacements from the robe shop because my old ones had lots of scorch marks from Fire Cat Alley, so I walk over to the Shopping District, too.

By the time I get out of the robe shop, it's already very dark outside, so I teleport to my dorm.

After I hang my robes in my wardrobe, I snuggle in bed and reflect on my day. _Wow, _I think. _I met two people today, both of which seem pretty willing to help me rescue Colin and stop that thing that was raising the undead. I'm happy to have someone to help me with my search tomorrow._ On that thought, I fall asleep.

-Colin's POV-

"Ugh," I groan as I finally wake up. I open my eyes and see that I am in a tower. On closer examination, I see that the cloaked figure David was pursuing is directly across the room from me.

I try to lunge at it, but as I do, I realize I'm chained to the wall.

The creature cackles evilly as my mind and body falls back into unconsciousness.

_A/N: How was chapter three? I tried to make it longer than the last too (thanks Firestorm Nauralagos). Also, about the OCs, I just need a death boy for a villain, and a boy in any other school. You can still send in girl OCs and unnecessary boy OCs, but it will not give you a guaranteed spot in the story. Remember, David's getting lonely! :D_


End file.
